Iris
by Lasako
Summary: Kagome puts on one of her old Goo Goo Dolls cd and listen's to Iris... I just want you to know who I am. Will he ever know who she was?


Iris Lasako One Shot  
  
Authors Note: Hey all, guess what? I've been listening to my 'old' CD's. Heh, heh. Well actually all my CD's are about two to three years old so their not quit that old. Well anyway, I've been listening to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. It's not my favorite song, but I actually feel that Kagome and Inu-yasha each have something in common with 'Iris'. I dunno, for those of you that's heard the song you probably know what I'm talking about, for those of you that haven't. Get a radio or something because it's STILL being played on some stations.  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed in her own time as she waited for dinner to cook. She had turned on her stereo some time ago for companionship; and had decided to leave it on when she could sense a certain hanyou taking up housing in the tree outside her window. Frowning slightly she walked over to her CD collection of American music and selected The Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Both aware and unaware of what she was doing she gently opened the CD case and then turned to her stereo to open the CD player. Mentally shrugging she placed the disk inside the disk holder and closed it, then instantly turned it to number eleven. Iris.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest thing to heaven I'll ever be And I don't wanna go home right now.  
  
Her frown deepened as she walked over to her bed and stretched out, closing her eyes and letting the lyrics drift threw her mind. She'd never poetically understood the songs meaning until she'd met Inu-yasha. Stupid, callous, mean, stubborn, strong, well intentioned. The list went on. It seemed that he was the perfect mixture of up's and down's to make her go crazy.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breath is your life And sooner or later it's over I just don't wanna miss you tonight.  
  
Inu-yasha growled softly as he watched her stretch out on her bed. What in the seven hell's did that wench think she was doing? Growling louder this time he stood to leap threw her window when the words of the song drifted by him, calming him almost instantly.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
Sitting back down he relaxed and reclined against a tree, allowing the soft beat and the words of the singer to mellow his temper for the time being. Was the man singing going threw the same confusing emotions that he himself was?  
  
Was he laying awake at night staring at the woman he loved; knowing that he'd never be able to touch her, never be able to breath in the sweet? Did he feel that he was fighting a losing battle every time he gazed into her eyes? Could he see his past and his future when ever her eyes locked with his for that breath of a moment?  
  
And you can fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Their two minds almost seemed to connect at this part. Their unspoken vows of love for each other causing their hearts to ache and their eyes to sting, neither allowing the salty water to leak from their lids as their eyes closed.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am.  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
'I'm Kagome.' Kagome thought, her head started to pound as she stood up abruptly and walked over her window. 'I'm Kaogme' she thought again; throwing open her window and glaring out into through the night and into the trees where she knew he rested.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath she screamed out her pain and heartache to the man that caused her life to end up in such turmoil. "I AM KAGOME!" She was Kagome. Not Kikyo, and nothing that he did would change that, nothing that he wished for, nothing that he hoped for would ever changed that fact.  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
He stood up, his silver hair drifting about him, dancing with the wind as he stared unblinkingly into her eyes. 'I'm Inu-yasha.' turning he leapt out of the tree and walked slowly back to the well house. He knew who she was, she didn't need to tell him.  
  
Reaching the well house door he placed a hand on the doorframe, looking back before he entered the completely dark room, "I am Inu-yasha." Will she ever know his feelings? Will she ever be able to look into his eyes and see the man he was turning out to be? Clenching his eyes closed as the answers came unbidden into his mind. Maybe one day. Until that day, he'd be the half demon; and she'd be the reincarnated miko of his old love.  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, not even a full two pages long! Heh, I must say I've never written something this short! *Shrugs* Oh well. I've been thinking about my CD. Maybe I should write some more song fics in tune with each song. I dunno, I'll leave that to everyone else to decide.  
  
So anyway, here's where I'm going to explain a little about why I wrote this the way I did. Sounds fun doesn't it? Well, at least you don't have to read it right? Well, here it goes. I decided that I wrote to many fictions where Kagome and Inu-yasha had a happy ending with them in love and with sure knowledge of each other's loyalty. Well that's all find and good and all, but do you actually think that both the characters would do that on their own? No, I doubt they would unless they've known eachother for a couple of years like they do in 'Kisses and Caresses'. In this fic they've known eachother for five months, just long enough for them to have grown to love eachother, but to soon for them to be able to voice their love.  
  
I Personally like how this story is written, but I accept that not all of you will enjoy Iris and I will also accept any flames whatsoever. We are all allowed to our opinions and so I cannot force you to either give me a good review or a bad one, but I will ask you to keep an open mind. Thank you for your time in reading my work and I hope that you will all have a either enjoyable or tolerable day.  
  
~Lasako~ 


End file.
